


Beyond Words: 7. Magick On The Water

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 7. Magick On The Water

**“Beyond Words: 7. Magick On The Water” Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word prompt: Luminous  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **Magick On The Water**  
Merlin looked around to see if he was alone. He walked to the edge of the lake and put his hand into the water. When he took it out again the water in his hand was glowing as well.

The strange glow was coming from just below the surface. He couldn’t see what it was.

There was something very familiar about the luminous lake. It was like a spell long forgotten. Merlin wracked his brain to remember what it was. Try as he might he just couldn’t remember.

Merlin began to believe it was some sort of diabolic trick. He looked around again but saw no one. 


End file.
